Frenesí de Combate
by DrGerli
Summary: Dia #2 del FicTober de Macross (Demente) Una patrulla de Destroids al mando del Teniente Hikaru Ichijyo es desplegada para contener una sublevación Zentradi en un pequeño asentamiento humano entre las ruinas de una ciudad en la devastada Tierra.


—¡Go go go!

El interior de la bodega de carga del avión de transporte se iluminó con el color verde de la luz que indicaba a los pesados mechas de combate que podían abandonar el avión. Uno a uno las cuatro máquinas de guerra bípedas saltaron por la rampa de carga y se arrojaron al vacío sin dudarlo un segundo.

El enorme paracaídas doble se desplegó casi de inmediato y el escuadrón de ataque de MBR-07 Spartans descendió entre las nubes sobre las espirales de humo negro que se levantaban sobre el asentamiento atacado por los Zentradi rebeldes.

—¡300 metros! ¡Suelten los paracaídas!

—Los cuatro enormes robots humanoides soltaron los paracaídas y activaron los cohetes de frenado, que se activaron en medio de una llamarada y detuvieron la caída de las pesadas máquinas casi por completo. Los últimos cinco metros hasta el suelo fueron amortiguados por las poderosas articulaciones de amortiguación de las piernas.

—¡Reporte! —ordenó el líder de aquella escuadra mientras hacía que su máquina tomara posición tras las ruinas de un edificio de tres pisos.

—Todas las unidades operativas.

—Perfecto, hagan un perímetro alrededor del punto de aterrizaje y…

No pudo terminar de decir aquella orden; de entre las ruinas del edificio un gigante de casi diez metros de altura saltó sobre el líder del escuadrón mientras apuntaba un enorme rifle de energía.

—¡Mierda!

El Spartan era uno de los Destroids mejor equipados para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero aún así esquivar un ataque desde tan corta distancia era algo que dependia más de la suerte que de la máquina en si. Dos disparos de aquella peligrosa arma impactaron en el hombro del mecha y derritieron parte del blindaje de las bahías que cubrían los contenedores de los misiles montados a cada lado de la cabina. Aquellos contenedores estaban vacíos adrede, por lo que el piloto no tuvo miedo a una explosión en ese momento. Utilizando los propulsores traseros, el Spartan se impulsó hacia delante de forma repentina cubriendo los pocos metros que lo separaban del gigante y con un terrible golpe del enorme garrote que portaba, logró destruir el rifle en mil pedazos de un solo golpe.

Para entonces otros cuatro Zentradi habían llegado hasta el lugar y atacaban al resto del escuadrón desde todas direcciones simultáneamente. Por suerte (hasta cierto punto al menos) todos ellos solo estaban armados con enormes postes de metal que utilizaban como improvisados garrotes, pero no por ello menos peligrosos.

La batalla se tornó violenta y desesperada. Los Spartan también estaban armados con garrotes y contraatacaron de inmediato a los Zentradi mientras su líder luchaba contra su agresor, quien había logrado sacar un enorme cuchillo y amenazaba con atravesar el blindaje del robot de un solo golpe.

—¿Que rayos les pasa a estos Zentradi? —gritó uno de los pilotos mientras utilizaba el garrote para detener los golpes de su enemigo. —¡Están como poseídos!

—Es el frenesí de batalla. —respondió el líder del escuadrón mientras esquivaba un golpe dirigido hacia la cabina del mecha. —Cuando un Zentradi lucha se transforma en una máquina sin mente… no razonan ni sienten dolor… solo piensan en luchar.

—¡Son… dementes! —gritó el soldado descargando un poderoso golpe sobre la espalda de uno de los gigantes, quien a pesar de tener varias costillas rotas volvió a atacar como si no hubiese pasado nada.

La batalla duró casi una hora entera y solo culminó cuando los cinco Zentradis estuvieron reducidos por completo y con la mayoría de sus huesos rotos. Incluso así tuvieron que utilizar las esposas en dos de ellos quienes a pesar de tener ambos brazos rotos todavía intentaban morder a los dañados robots que intentaban apaciguarlos.

—Aquí el Teniente Hikaru Ichijyo al mando de Delta-Dos. —dijo el líder del escuadrón utilizando la radio. —El sector Veinte está apaciguado; hay cinco Zentradi heridos y tengo dos máquinas incapacitadas, necesito un vehículo de extracción de inmediato.

—Entendido Teniente. —se escuchó la voz de Misa Hayase. —La ayuda llegará en treinta minutos.

—Comprendido, mantendremos la zona vigilada hasta entonces.

—Hikaru…

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes. —dijo el joven piloto notando el tono preocupado en la voz de su Comandante.

—Por favor ten cuidado.

—Lo tendré.

La comunicación se cortó y uno de los Spartan que aún podía moverse. (Los demás estaban demasiado abollados y dañados para hacerlo) se acercó a la máquina del líder del escuadrón.

—Entiendo que los altos mandos no quieran usar fuerza letal contra estos desquiciados por motivos humanitarios y todo eso. —dijo señalando a los cautivos con el garrote abollado. —Pero deberían darnos armas mejores que estos palos. —se quejó.

—El gas lacrimógeno no sirve. —explicó el Teniente Ichijyo apoyando su propio garrote contra la pared en ruinas. —Y las balas de goma ni siquiera les duelen… lo único que puede pararlos un poco es romperle la suficiente cantidad de huesos para dejarlos inmovilizados el tiempo suficiente —explicó.

—Pero…

—A mi tampoco me gusta arriesgar así nuestras vidas. —dijo el joven piloto. —Pero es nuestro trabajo, ojalá podamos terminar con estas rebeliones de una vez por todas.

—Deberían darnos vía libre para disparar contra esos bastardos. —dijo otro de los pilotos. —Son alienígenas y encima violentos por naturaleza, no se puede confiar en ellos para que vivan entre nosotros; son un peligro latente.

—Mi mejor amigo se casó con una alienígena. —dijo Hikaru. —Atrévete a repetir eso frente a él… o a su mujer si te atreves.

El piloto gruñó una maldición pero guardó silencio de inmediato.

La tarde estaba dejando paso a la noche y las primeras estrellas aparecieron en el pálido cielo. Hikaru Ichijyo miró a aquellas lejanas luces y suspiró deseando que el fin de aquella violencia.

Tal vez la respuesta estaria mas allá, en algún lugar de aquella enorme Galaxia.


End file.
